uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
Animals Inc. (Uranimated18 Version)
Here's Uranimated18's movie-spoof of Disney-Pixar's 2001 film "Monsters, Inc." Cast *Sulley - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Mike - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Boo - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Randall - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Mr. Waternoose - Pete (Disney) *Celia Mae - Bev (Sitting Ducks) *Roz - Mama Gunda (Tarzan 2) *Needleman and Smitty - Ox and Bird (Skunk Fu!) *Fungus - Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Yeti - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Thaddeus 'Phlegm' Bile - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Ms. Flint - Sasha (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *George Sanderson - Sid (Ice Age) *Jerry - Zazu (The Lion King) *Bob Peterson - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Charlie - Crash and Eddie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) *Harley P. Gerson - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Harry "Bud" Lucky - Melman (Madagascar) *Joe "J.J." Ranft - Magilla Gorilla *Nicholas "Lanky" Schimdt - RJ (Over the Hedge) *Claws Ward - Tiger (Skunk Fu!) *Ricky Plesuski - Larry (The Wild) *Noodles Rivera - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Betty - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Spike Jones - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Waxford - Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Ted Pauley - Tantor (Tarzan) *CDA - Wolves (Alpha and Omega) *Chalooby - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Sushi Chef - Larry The Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Tony - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Trailer Folk - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *TV News Reporter - Robin Hood *Ms. Nesbit - Tillie Hippo (Cats Don’t Dance) *Other Preschoolers - Various Children Animals *A Kid that Mike Entertained - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Rex (in outtakes) - Wally Gator Scenes *Animals Inc. (Uranimated18 Version) Part 1 - Main Titles/Animal in the Closet/Pete *Animals Inc. (Uranimated18 Version) Part 2 - Morning Workout/Animaltropolist *Animals Inc. (Uranimated18 Version) Part 3 - Animals, Inc./Cat R. Waul *Animals Inc. (Uranimated18 Version) Part 4 - The Scare Floor/23-19! *Animals Inc. (Uranimated18 Version) Part 5 - End of the Day/Isabella *Animals Inc. (Uranimated18 Version) Part 6 - Larryhausen's/Back at the Apartment *Animals Inc. (Uranimated18 Version) Part 7 - Bedtime *Animals Inc. (Uranimated18 Version) Part 8 - Sneaking Isabella at Work/Potty Break/Pete's Plot *Animals Inc. (Uranimated18 Version) Part 9 - The Trash Compactor *Animals Inc. (Uranimated18 Version) Part 10 - Bill Kidnapped *Animals Inc. (Uranimated18 Version) Part 11 - The Scream Extrator *Animals Inc. (Uranimated18 Version) Part 12 - Aldo Scares Isabella *Animals Inc. (Uranimated18 Version) Part 13 - Banished *Animals Inc. (Uranimated18 Version) Part 14 - Aldo Rescue Isabella *Animals Inc. (Uranimated18 Version) Part 15 - "Schmoopsie Poo!"/The Door Chase/Cat R. Waul's Demiss *Animals Inc. (Uranimated18 Version) Part 16 - Tricking Pete *Animals Inc. (Uranimated18 Version) Part 17 - Goodbye *Animals Inc. (Uranimated18 Version) Part 18 - The Good Party/Kitty *Animals Inc. (Uranimated18 Version) Part 19 - End Credits Movie used *Monsters Inc. Clip used *Sitting Ducks *Phineas and Ferb *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Fievel's American Tails *House of Mouse *The Prince and the Pauper *Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Tarzan *Tarzan and Jane *Tarzan II *The Legend of Tarzan *Skunk Fu! *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awsomeness *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age: Collsion Coruse *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *The Lion Guard *Dumbo *The Aristocats *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *The Magilla Gorilla Show *Over the Hedge *The Wild *Zootopia *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *Alpha and Omega *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games *Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave *Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation *Robin Hood *VeggieTales *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess and the Escape from Castle Mountian *The Swan Princess and the Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom *Cats Don't Dance *The Rescuers Down Under *The Wally Gator Show Gallery Bill.jpg|Bill as Mike Aldo.jpg|Aldo as Sully Isabella.png|Isabella as Boo Cat R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul as Randall Pete TheThreeMusketeers.png|Pete as Mr. Waternoose Bev (Sitting Ducks).jpg|Bev as Celia Mae Tarzan2_310.jpg|Mama Gunda as Roz Image-ox-4726-10110.png|Ox and Bird as Needleman and Smitty Chula.jpg|Chula as Fungus Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as Yeti Po from DreamWorks Animation's Kung Fu Panda.png|Po as Thaddeus 'Phlegm' Bile Sasha-la-fleur-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-3.88.jpg|Sasha as Ms. Flint Sid.jpg|Sid as George Sanderson Zazu-the-lion-king-2.27.jpg|Zazu as Jerry Timothy Q. Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Bob Peterson 9766bfa1623a6f135288155111b101ce.jpg|Crash and Eddie as Charlie Scat Cat.jpg|Scat Cat as Harley P. Gerson Melman the giraffe.png|Melman as Harry "Bud" Lucky Magilla Gorilla.jpg|Magilla Gorilla as Joe "J.J." Ranft RJ.jpg|RJ as Nicholas "Lanky" Schimdt Skunk_Fu!_The_Art_of_Kung_Fruit.jpg|Tiger as Claws Ward Thewild larry.jpg|Larry as Ricky Plesuski Nick_Wilde.png|Nick Wilde as Noodles Rivera Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sprakle as Betty Alex madagascar 3.png|Alex as Spike Jones tantor-the-legend-of-tarzan-6.02.jpg|Tantor as Ted Pauley Alpha_and_Omega_Omegas.jpg|Wolves as CDA Friar Tuck in Robin Hood (1973).jpg|Faiar Tuck as Chalooby Larry the Cucumber (same).jpg|Larry the Cucumber as Sushi Chef Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-279.jpg|Rafiki as Tony Puffin in The Swan Princess.jpg|Puffin as Trailer Folk Robin hood disney.jpg|Robin Hood as TV News Reporter Tillie Hippo.jpg|Tillie Hippo as Ms. Nesbit Cody-0.jpg|Cody as A Kid that Mike Entertained Wally Gator.png|Wally Gator as Rex (in outtakes) Category:Uranimated18 Category:Monsters, Inc. Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs